


【安雷】爱你的那十年

by daiyuqi123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyuqi123/pseuds/daiyuqi123
Summary: ABO设定 AO，是HE，会有非全年龄向的内容，到时候走链接x全文2w字，在这个带着病毒的新年里（？）大家可以慢慢食用！雷区：年龄跨度有（安17——27，雷16——26）生子有，abo私设很多，非常ooc'非常ooc很狗血，非常狗血雷追安，有自己来的情节也有脑内幻想情节（怕被屏所以在很含蓄的解释）想写非全年龄向的东西衍生出的脑洞（？）
Relationships: Anmicius/Lei Shi | Ray (AOTU)
Kudos: 45





	【安雷】爱你的那十年

相爱的开始，是那份懵懂的怦然心动。

缘分是个很神奇的玩意。

高一开学的第一天，炎热并未同假期一起离去反倒更甚。炽热的空气灼烧着油亮的柏油马路，让人有一种隔着鞋底还会被烫焦的错觉。接近40°的高温，透过被烧灼到变形的空气望向远方，的确有种产生幻觉的奇妙感受。

在高一A班的门口对视的三秒成了两人第一次见面的寒暄。五官被勾勒的精致巧妙，头巾下压着的刘海显得略长但并不影响这份惊艳。似紫水晶般的眸子带着股危险的冷漠，像尖头带着血珠的匕首令人生畏。挺巧的鼻梁、好看的薄唇再加上完美的身高......安迷修看傻了眼，眼前的人实在太过好看就连他都不免动容。尴尬地咳了两声，安迷修首先开口问了声好让雷狮先进教室，那双紫眸只是上下冰冷地扫视了片刻，甚至一句感谢也不曾说就无视安迷修走进了教室。

非常没有礼貌的人，这是除了好看以外安迷修对雷狮的第一印象。对于一个从小用高标准要求自己的孩子来讲，安迷修最看不惯的就是这样的人。可偏偏老师就把他和雷狮安排成了左右桌，差点没把安迷修给气晕过去。原本幻想的美好高中生活在第一天就已成了泡影，有这么个碍眼的人天天坐在旁边谁不觉得膈应？安迷修性子算是好得不像话的，可他也有自己的脾气这样的人他说死说活也接受不了。可接受不了也没办法，搞不好是三年的同桌只能认命。

那年的九月一号，安迷修和雷狮小打小闹的学习生活就这么开始了。

虽说两人一直小打小闹不断、价值判断也全是对立相反，但安迷修渐渐对雷狮转变了态度。他发现雷狮并非是没礼貌，只不过是对旁人态度冷漠不屑罢了。做同桌一开始的回忆并不美好，雷狮总是撑着脑袋、歪着头做自己的事情。他上课时而睡觉时而看看手机，偶尔会抬起头稍微记两笔老师板书上的笔记。不仅仅针对安迷修，只要是没人和雷狮主动搭话，雷狮基本上是不会随便开口发言的。安迷修起初以为雷狮是个内向的性子不敢和同学搭话，所以一开始他经常找雷狮聊天试图让他稍微开朗点。

“安迷修对吧，你是白痴吗？”直到开学后的一个星期，雷狮终于忍不住咋舌在午餐时冲安迷修骂道：“你没发现我只是单纯不想理你吗？”

从此以后，两人打打杀杀的死对头关系就这样明确树立了。

到了高二，他俩在学校里几乎人尽皆知。人又帅学习成绩又好，成为风云人物也是意料之中的事情。一个是学生会能力强还能干的温柔干部，另一个是冷漠少言几乎没有任何社交的天才。谁都知道高二A班的这两位帅哥关系很差，性子天差地别不说，就连吵架用的骂人词汇风格都不一样。其实安迷修生的也好看，他只不过从未关注过自己是否帅气罢了。到了高中正是男生长身体的时候，雷狮一年内就从一米八窜到了一米八六，整整甩了安迷修七厘米。对于这一点雷狮经常嘲笑安迷修，还让他垫好增高鞋垫再来和他对骂。安迷修气不过，就算是学生会的干部，他有时气急了也会和雷狮打起来。不过同学们也不会去找老师报告，毕竟大家都习以为常了。

安迷修也不知道为什么雷狮总要和他对着干，就连写个作业都要和他比速度比正确率。是小学生吗？无数次这样疑惑，可安迷修总是被雷狮煽动的来火、莫名加入一次又一次的小学生大战。渐渐的，安迷修发现雷狮并非是个不爱说话的人。虽说对学校其他人雷狮还是和刚开学时一样冷漠的态度，但对安迷修时雷狮就像变了个人一样性子完全不同。一见到安迷修就要开口挑衅不说，有时话多的就连安迷修都会嫌烦。脸上的表情也开始丰富了，不过大部分时间安迷修只能看到雷狮自信或是挑衅的笑容。既然讨厌自己那为什么还要天天来抬杠？安迷修一直没弄明白，但他对雷狮意外的没有那么反感了。两人也会经常的一起去吃午饭，一起讨论些题目。感情说不上特差但也绝对不是朋友。

高中生涯就这样过去了一半，临近期末考的前两周，全体高二的学生都将迎来人生的第一次重要的体检——第二性别检测。人的第二性别需要靠药物催发才能完全显露，所以国家统一标准让未成年人在这一时段进行检测。在社会上Alpha、Beta和Omega的地位天差地别，所以这一次的检测也算是人生的重大转折点。体检当天大家都在猜测着安迷修和雷狮的第二性别，其实光从外表来看也能大约猜出一二。像他俩这样的怎么看怎么都是Alpha，就算不是那也绝不可能是Beta。正如大家所料，检测结果表明两人的确都是Alpha。

但检测结果出来的当天下午，安迷修就发现雷狮趴在桌上全程没有抬起过头来。第二性别被唤醒，嗅觉与感官被激发的敏锐让安迷修在一瞬间捕捉到了空气中不同的气息。那是一股十分好闻的奶香味却又和普通的奶香不一样，奶香的清新里带着刺激神经的浓郁甜味，那份香甜像是带着刺的蓝色妖姬一般，拥有极度的诱惑力但却危险无比。第一次经历这样感觉的年轻Alpha差点沦陷，他吓得从椅子上跳了起来惊得班里所有人都回头向他看去。安迷修的视线有些涣散，他撑着桌子像是刚从噩梦中惊醒般喘着粗气。经验丰富的老师见多了刚被唤醒第二性别的年轻Alpha，他并未给安迷修扰乱课堂纪律的罪名，只是让他出去稍微冷静下再继续回来上课。安迷修恍惚地点点头，他像是急于逃离一样快步离开了教室。

一直趴在桌上的人耳朵动了动，片刻后缓缓侧过了脸来。雷狮盯着安迷修慌忙离开的背影有种说不出的感受，露出的半帘眸内多了些许反常的不安，微皱眉宇间的刘海黏在额头上好不精神。额角的虚汗冒个不停，脸颊的潮红也越发明显。雷狮咬着下唇甚至不敢将整张脸暴露在大家面前，他知道现在自己是个什么狼狈模样。陌生的情潮来得其实并不算突然，体检是在上午的十点，雷狮感觉发热不适是在午休。起初他只是以为昨天熬夜打游戏太过了有些晕，随便吃了几口饭便趴回到了桌上想缓一缓。越来越高的体温弄得雷狮心烦意乱，他拉下校服外套的拉链用手扇了扇风又把窗户给打开了。脑袋像是被这高热烧坏了一样愈发晕乎，雷狮本以为是发烧了也没太在意，直到下午第一节课的那一股异常的情潮才让他瞬间慌了神。

后面的某个难以启齿的地方突然流出粘稠的体液，心跳骤然加速后对于欲望的渴望直线升温。一向遇事不慌的雷狮此时也有些乱了，这并不是一个Alpha该经历的。体检报告出错了，雷狮立马便反应过来事情的不对性。这么明显的Omega发情特征就算是没经历过，雷狮也能猜得出来。可对于第一次的情潮换了谁都是会怕的，都是会觉得难以启齿的，更何况是一个刚被检测出是Alpha的学校风云人物，这要传出去那还不得被人嘲笑死。雷狮虽然不在意这些，因为平日在学校并没有人敢欺负他。一向沉默少言的形象起初被校园霸凌的人缠上实属正常，但自从他把那几个混混给打得连连叫他大哥后，就再没有人敢找他麻烦了。雷狮并不是内向不爱说话，而是他不屑于和这群人打交道。来这里上学只是因为不喜欢皇家学院的氛围、和家人闹翻后赌气搬出来住的选择罢了。

空气中的青草气味似乎淡了不少，雷狮眯着眼睛无力地趴在桌上只能盼着赶紧下课再去请假回家。无意识地摩挲着两腿，第一次经历这样羞耻的感觉就算是雷狮也难免被自己臊到。好想阻止那些脏水流出来，但就算拼命用上所有肌肉的力量也都无计可施。雷狮和安迷修不同，他知道空气中熏得他情动难忍的气味是安迷修信息素的味道。刚才上课的时候他就是被旁边大肆释放信息素的Alpha给熏得差点举手找老师求助，好在安迷修首先闹出了动静否则雷狮还真就忍不住了。下方还在冒出汩汩淫液，雷狮夹紧两腿拼命咬着下唇忍着。他觉得椅子已经被他给弄湿了，如果不是一直咬着下唇那自己指不定还会发出什么羞耻的声音。体内的燥热欲火焚身，后穴的空虚从无到有一直到现在雷狮只觉得心痒到想哭。他从没有经历过这样的感觉，心里的恐惧加之身体上再无法忍受的痛苦一波波刺激着他的泪腺，那紫水晶的周遭竟变得通红了。好想被填满，好想被人抚摸。Omega的后道空虚到细肉开始轻轻抽动，没法得到满足的心痒折磨得雷狮不适地扭动着身子。手颤抖着放到了桌下摸了下湿透的后面，眼泪从通红的眸中掉下最心疼的是他无声的气息。很害怕，很难受，好想要甚至想要到快疯了。可雷狮还是死忍着没举手一直硬撑到了下课，那节课是怎么熬过去的他自己都不敢想也记不清了。只知道双手被自己握得发疼到事后许久都不敢舒展，手心被指甲抠出了血甚至还发了炎。他的意识在铃声打响的时候终于断了，痛苦的逐渐模糊被最后感受到的温度给终结了。

是谁，抱住了我？

......

雷狮再醒来时发现自己并非在学校医务室而是在医院里。他本人其实并不知道下课铃打响后到底发生了什么，只知道在意识断线的刹那他被谁给抱住了。后来雷狮才知道，他在听到铃声的时候就已经没了意识。要不是坐在旁边的安迷修反应快一把抱住了他，那他现在情况会更糟。雷狮被医生骂了好一会，说是头一次来发情期这么胡来没留下后遗症已经是万幸了。雷狮并没有在认真听，他现在满脑子只有那股他喜欢到发疯的青草气息。

他好喜欢安迷修信息素的味道，喜欢到疯。

其实从高一下学期开始，雷狮就发现自己喜欢上安迷修了。

体内的情愫总在想起安迷修的时候躁动，雷狮那时就已经猜到自己可能是Omega。虽说他从外表看除了长得漂亮外没有一点Omega的样子，但身体是谁的谁最清楚。就拿每次做完春梦后的狼狈情形来看，被分化成Beta都是悬的。雷狮躺在病床上这样想着，输液袋里的药液顺着细管流入他的血液。中和掉了异常的情动，缓和了身体的不适。精神松垮下来后总归会乱想，雷狮又开始幻想些有的没的了。自从第一次梦见自己被安迷修上了之后，雷狮一看到安迷修就会莫名其妙的瞎想些不可能的事情。这么正义的风纪委员应该讨厌透他了吧？也是，每次看他的反应多少都能猜得到。可雷狮就是喜欢安迷修，他不因为对方是他的死对头而感到羞耻。相反的，他对于和安迷修一起滚床单的幻想越来越多、越来越放肆。检测结果出来是Alpha的时候，雷狮其实就已经开始怀疑是误诊。哪有Alpha天天做春梦想被人上的？虽然也有双A的情况但雷狮很清楚自己绝对不是。

不过，就算是Omega那也只是他个人的妄想罢了。

雷狮的嘴角微微上扬，像是在冷笑又像是在自嘲。曾经他还发过誓，他雷狮这辈子绝不会爱上谁。对于他而言，爱本身就是一种束缚。追求的绝对自由，不堪被拖拽的洒脱，这才是雷狮。直到遇见安迷修前，雷狮都是这样想的。现在看来全都是笑话。他再怎么想得到安迷修，再怎么想和安迷修滚床单，只要安迷修不同意也是白搭。而且就像雷狮这样的性子，怎么可能低声下气地求Alpha施舍自己什么？他不把别人打到求爷爷告奶奶就已经很不错了。可是，只要一想起安迷修，身体内的情欲就会被激发。刺激他的神经、感官然后变得无法忍受。雷狮不想克制自己，初次发情是短暂而又强烈的所以现在他不再被此影响。脑海内幻想着被安迷修抚摸，手掀开被子淫靡的为自己排解想要的那份渴望。病房里的信息素气味浓了，急促的低喘像是带着细密的汗珠一般弄混了空气。雷狮颔首闭上了眼睛，他的两颊泛出潮红、舒服得嘴无意识地微微张开了。脑海内幻想着被安迷修抚摸、进入，雷狮愈发有感觉，只是用手上下套了几下就已经发泄完了。

那一刻他就已经想好了。如果得不到安迷修，那就靠药活一辈子。

高傲的狮子是不会允许任何人触碰自己的身体的，但如果是安迷修，他并不会拒绝。

所以雷狮决定，试着追安迷修一回。

雷狮在班上晕过去的事情，很快全学校就都知道了。

至于到底是什么原因到目前为止吃瓜群众还没有一个确切的答案，毕竟Alpha数量少，A班也就安迷修和雷狮两个人被查出是Alpha。但在安迷修抱着雷狮往医务室跑的路上，还是有路过的Alpha闻到了浓郁的 Omega气味，不过信的人并不是很多。于是这件事成了近期学生们疯传的八卦，知道内幕的老师也因为被雷父威胁了不敢出声。虽然跟家里吵了架，但雷狮毕竟是全家最宠的老幺家人在接到学校电话后也没法不管。重新进行过检查确定了Omega的第二性别后，雷狮还是要求校方在他的个人信息上填写第一次检查出的结果。这样省事，还少麻烦。

安迷修从抱起雷狮的那一刻开始其实便什么都明白了。在渐渐冷静下来后，他也知道那股奶香是雷狮信息素的气味了。刚把雷狮抱起来的时候，他是第一个发现椅子上的脏物的。在还没有别人看见的情况下安迷修立马用纸巾给擦去了。雷狮裤子上就更不用说了，安迷修虽然脸通红但还是尽可能帮雷狮挡了一把。抱着的人发出的香味甜腻到不行，安迷修不想承认但确实已经硬了。他知道只要是个Alpha就会有这样的生理反应，这并不是喜欢谁的一个强有力的证据。但他抱着雷狮脑袋晕乎得也近乎断线，体内的躁动不比雷狮好到哪里去。送雷狮上了救护车，安迷修就去医务室要了管抑制剂好不容易才缓了过来。毕竟是第一次经历，很多不明白导致的恐惧也加重了身体的感觉。不过这一切安迷修最后还是全部归因在了本能上，他并不觉得自己是对雷狮动了情，所以也没有再去多想乱七八糟的事情。

不过自从那以后，安迷修总感觉雷狮变得奇怪了？

明明知道他是Alpha还一点不克制自己信息素的外溢。安迷修曾经有好几次被雷狮撩到上课差点失控，赶紧跑出去给自己打抑制剂。为了这件事，安迷修压着火找雷狮聊了好多次，可雷狮每次听完都会露出令他不解的表情，然后耸肩说自己控制不了都是本能外露。这还不是过分的，更过分的是，有时雷狮会故意对安迷修动手动脚。每一次被触碰，安迷修都会觉得身体一阵发麻，稍微不压制着就会被带动情愫。明明都知道对方的性别有别了，为什么还要做这么过分的事呢？安迷修越想越气，性方面的事情他一向保守。他总觉得雷狮是想让他在学校出丑所以才这样撩拨他。安迷修承认自己对雷狮太有感觉了，就算是一点点的撩拨都足以让他产生反应。但他清楚雷狮心里对于自己的讨厌，这才是他最生气的。

忍无可忍无需再忍，安迷修最后终于决定找老师把位置调开。但他也不知道自己是怎么想的，在去找老师之前还是先把这件事告诉了雷狮。那天正好要上体育课了班里只剩下他们两个人，安迷修把准备起身的雷狮叫住后，和他说了这件事情。

雷狮听后，脸立刻冷了下来。心里像是被人扯过一样难受，莫名的一股火冲上来气得雷狮身体跟着发颤，长舒了几口气后才平静下来。虽然早就知道安迷修讨厌自己，但没想到他会做的那么绝。

“就厌恶我到如此地步？”雷狮抬眼看向安迷修，他冷哼了声嘴角微微上扬，“连信息素都能让你觉得恶心，还真会打击Omega。”

“玩弄别人的感情很有意思吗？”安迷修听后更生气了，他的语气也愈发冷淡，冷到连他自己都有些被吓到了，“雷狮，你别太过分。”

玩弄？雷狮只觉得好笑，这句话应该是他说才对。不过他早就已经习惯安迷修用这样冰冷的态度对他了，毕竟先喜欢上的是自己，雷狮也只能认了。鬼知道在那之后有多少次，雷狮只是上课撇头看安迷修一眼就能在脑海里出现无数幻想。有的时候雷狮也并非故意上课撩安迷修，满脑子全是各种淫乱思想怎么可能收得住信息素。他有意释放信息素几乎都是在下课，真正激得安迷修生气的几次其实都是雷狮自己没忍住。太过沉迷幻想导致引起轻微发情症状，再加上还未成年的Omega周期不规律就很容易出问题。一想到这，原本的怒火全被羞耻心给压了下去。雷狮低着头突然不说话了，他的耳尖红了就连安迷修都看到了。

“我不刺激你就是了。”良久，雷狮终于憋出句话来，“这样就不用你再跑趟办公室了吧？”

安迷修一愣，虽然不明白为什么雷狮不想让自己走，但他还是点了点头。雷狮不耐烦地起身走了，他真不明白为什么自己会喜欢上这么一个人。可雷狮就是喜欢，甚至越来越被安迷修吸引。只要安迷修出现在他周围，雷狮总会忍不住偷瞟安迷修几眼。虽然表面上两人还和之前一样打打闹闹，看上去关系并不是很好。但只有雷狮自己心里清楚，到底是什么情况。

就这样糊里糊涂到了高三，两人的关系还是和之前一样不温不火、没有半点进展。升学班的压力开始加大，每天要完成的课业多了自然也会更累些。不过像雷狮这样看上去不学成绩还好到不像话的人来说，高三还是和高一一样过。唯一有变化的大概也只是身体，分化之后雷狮明显感觉到自己的身体机能跟以前没法比了。体能下降了不说还经常容易思想不集中、被某人的信息素带跑。Omega最要命的还有每个月定点的发情期，高中的小屁孩又处于新陈代谢快、周期混乱的时期，就总会出现在尴尬场合突然发情的现象。但抑制剂十分伤害身体，尤其是未成年的Omega只能吃些缓解剂作为调节。缓解剂的作用并没有抑制剂那么强，它能做到的只是平衡体温、降低性欲而已。大部分在校读书的Omega还是会选择在特殊时期待在家里自主复习，这样也不会打扰到其他Alpha的学习。

可雷狮就不一样了，这一年来从没请假过甚至还在发情期期间正常上学。缓解剂吃了之后脑袋还是晕晕的、除了想做爱就连道初中方程都解不出来一点用也没有。但是没有办法，雷狮学籍上的性别标的是Alpha就只能靠不停嗑药来缓解发情症状。一般来讲缓解剂一日三次每次两片，但雷狮必须每次吃上三四片才能勉强保持清醒。安迷修的信息素像是把有着利刃的毒剑，一旦触碰毒液便会渗透皮肤、刺激身体的每一寸神经。就像是在吸毒一般，一旦沾染便再无法戒去。贪婪地想得到更多、愈发放肆地吸着鼻子让这危险的气味灌满整个身体。雷狮有无数次差点失控想要不顾一切地上去侵犯安迷修，作为一个Omega跨坐在安迷修身上扯掉他的裤子、让无数次出现在梦里的情景实现。一年过去了，他还对安迷修抱着些许幻想。说不定这个木头脑袋哪天就开窍了、主动了呢？每每这么想，雷狮都忍不住自嘲。这怎么可能呢？过度服药绝对是百害而无一利的，虽说缓解剂不会对身体造成太大的负面影响，但像雷狮这种吃法身体绝对会产生抗药性。

安迷修啊，你到底什么时候才肯让我玩玩你的身体。

雷狮撑着脑袋歪着头，直直地盯着正在记笔记的安迷修又一次游离在了课堂外。安迷修总喜欢在上课的时候把一边的鬓角顺到耳后，这样就不会影响记笔记时的视线。他侧面的轮廓弧度被勾勒的十分精致。从雷狮这个角度看来，阳光从窗口射入照在安迷修脸上，正好加深了他下颚线的弧度。脖颈下的阴影衬出了侧颊的亮色，柔阳打下后雷狮甚至觉得安迷修的脸反光到刺眼。那对绿宝石专注地盯着黑板透着股精气神，连记个笔记都这么正义凛然雷狮总有一种想踹他两脚的冲动。

“安迷修。”嘴翕动着出了声，甚至没有过问他主人的意愿。

“干什么？现在是上课时间。”安迷修没有看雷狮，他低头记着笔记只是轻声应了句，“有什么话下课再说。”

那股令人陶醉的青草味撩拨得雷狮心里暖暖的，体内被禁锢的饥饿猛兽像是看见猎物般疯狂地挣扎即将挣脱牢笼。蠢蠢欲动的情欲带得身体快速升温，雷狮只觉得热得难受。他弯腰晕乎乎地趴了下来仅靠着桌面的冰凉来缓解这份异常的温度。上课前刚吃了四片缓解剂所以并不至于那么难受，但雷狮的意识在安迷修信息素的催动下渐渐模糊了，信息素也开始不受控制地释放了。安迷修吸了吸鼻子突然皱眉看向了雷狮，这是雷狮答应他以来第一次在他面前释放这么浓郁的信息素，这份甜腻里带着危险的信号，这是Omega发情时的味道。

“雷狮你还好吗？”安迷修下意识伸手覆在了雷狮的额头上，滚烫的温度倏地传递到了他的掌心，连同酥麻的电击感一起刺激得安迷修手指一颤。极其敏感的身体被喜欢的人抚摸，下穴配合着突然袭来的情欲一同泄漏刺激得雷狮浑身在颤抖。安迷修的手好冰，好舒服。雷狮失神地垂下眼帘握住了安迷修的手腕，他拉下安迷修的手让其抚在自己绯红的脸上。得到了Alpha的抚摸但身体的空虚却更甚，雷狮皱起眉露出一副极力隐忍的样子下意识摩挲着两腿。他无意识的用脸蹭着安迷修的手心，样子看上去像极了在撒娇的奶猫。颔首张开了嘴含着其食指小心地吮吸，沾在指尖的唾液被阳光照得刺眼，口腔内的滚烫温度撩拨得Alpha溃不成军。安迷修脑内的弦“啪”的一下断了，Omega的信息素差点让他本能地扑上去直接把信息素的主人干得喘不成声。靠着极强的自控力，安迷修强忍着原始冲动立刻抽回了自己的手，“雷狮你疯了......现在还在上课！”

“有没有人说过，你身材很好。”雷狮将剧烈起伏的胸口磕在桌沿上，愈发急促的喘息声已经引起了周围同学的注意。但他现在脑袋里只有一个念头，只要能让安迷修陪他做他才不管这是哪里。嘴角微微扬起，色气十足的Omega发出了低沉的气音，“长得也不错，是我喜欢的类型。”

“雷狮，你发情了。”安迷修强装镇定地站起身，他拉着雷狮的胳膊直接将其拽了起来。发了情的Omega身体像流水般瘫软的不像话，虽然可以自己站起来但雷狮偏故意顺着安迷修的力道倒去、任凭他摆布。班主任是知道雷狮的情况的，也没管安迷修连拖带拽的把雷狮带出了教室，他只顾招呼其他同学不要多管闲事然后继续上课。

雷狮被安迷修环着腰用胳膊夹着往医务室拖，他的脑袋现在正好与风纪委员下半身的那处异常凸起处在同一水平线。手不安分地抬起握住了那已经涨疼得难受的硬物甚至还恶意揉了两把。雷狮明显感觉到安迷修夹着他的力脱了，差点没把他给扔地上。发情时的难耐折磨得雷狮满头是汗，被安迷修一顿刺激缓解剂的药效早就消失的无影无踪。可雷狮还有余力挑逗安迷修，他今天是铁了心非要吃到安迷修不可，“不疼吗，忍着挺累的，我帮帮你吧？”

“我......我怎么样和你没关系，还是先管好你自己吧。”安迷修的脸红得发烫，抱着滚烫的雷狮，他感觉像是被传染了一般也开始烧得难受、呼吸困难了。好想就这么把这个人扔在地方干他，好想标记他让他怀孕。安迷修的脑子彻底乱了，他也不知道自己为什么对雷狮的占有欲如此之强。这份占有欲甚至超过了Alpha本能的欲望，强到让安迷修手足无措、不明所以。

雷狮听后瞥了眼旁边开着门的器材室，用尽力气在地上一蹬将安迷修一把推进了室内。安迷修摔在了地上还被雷狮压着胸口吃痛地倒吸了口气，雷狮低吟了几声后憋住一口气站起身将门反锁上了。安迷修此时已经坐了起来，他靠着背后叠成山的海绵垫心虚地咽了口口水。房间内的信息素浓到窒息，AO气味的融合让整个空气都变得危险到一触即发。

“我帮你舒服舒服。”分开了安迷修的两腿，雷狮撑着安迷修的两膝跪在了他的两腿之间。用膝盖磨蹭着涨鼓的裆部，雷狮见安迷修的神情愈发有趣更加变本加厉地释放信息素。安迷修的两手死死扣着自己的手心，他逼着自己冷静就怕在失控下不顾一切地压在雷狮身上。光是抵抗本能身体就已经在颤抖，安迷修抬起头盯着已经完全进入发情状态的雷狮，强装冷静，“就算你再怎么刺激我，我也不可能趁人之危。”他抬起有些颤抖的手，找准机会抚上了雷狮的脖颈又顺着向后摸索。最敏感的腺体被触碰后像是抽走了Omega的全部力气，雷狮发出一声呻吟腿一软倒在了安迷修的怀里。就在安迷修想将他重新抱起来拖去医务室的时候，雷狮无力地拍开安迷修的手道：“你......放手。”

“雷狮，你会后悔的。”安迷修紧皱着眉，他闭眸道：“我知道你现在很难受，再坚持一下好吗？”

“安迷修，我就问你一句。”雷狮的刘海都被汗给浸透了，两年的耐心被安迷修的一句“后悔”瞬间磨光。扯着他的领带雷狮怒瞪着安迷修咬牙切齿道：“你到底喜不喜欢我？”

安迷修的大脑嗡的一声炸开了，心跳快到令他窒息就连雷狮都能感觉得到。这个问题其实他已经纠结很久了，这是Alpha的本能还是他就是喜欢雷狮？安迷修现在还没有答案，他不能在自己都不知道答案的情况下给雷狮一个不负责的答复。低下头不再看着雷狮，安迷修任凭雷狮的信息素折磨他到性欲爆棚但却不再反抗，“我......不知道。”

像是重锤一般砸在雷狮的心里让他瞬间透不过气来，泪腺被这句模棱两可的答复刺激到崩溃，泪水冲垮了堤坝。被高热烧灼到已经发红的眼睛红血丝触目惊心，用泪水覆盖的虹膜直视前方已经把安迷修虚化到模糊不清了。雷狮就这样怒瞪着安迷修，他被气到身体剧烈的颤抖。像是在折磨自己又像是在报复，雷狮在极其痛苦的状态下趴下来一把扯下了安迷修的裤链。早已挺硬到发疼的硬物撑得内裤没有半点皱褶，雷狮隔着布料揉了两下就想拉着松紧扯下内裤却被安迷修拦下了。

“够了雷狮，我不会对你......”

“想对我做什么？安迷修，你配吗。”

看着被自己塞住的人，雷狮抬头冷笑着拍开了安迷修的手。拉下内裤握着那根发胀到青筋暴出的下身，雷狮咬着下唇极力隐忍着后穴难耐的空虚。不顾淫水已经将外裤打湿，不顾身体被性欲被烈火灼烧的折磨。雷狮咬牙挺着，他狠了狠心张嘴含住了那根他一直想放入后穴的硬棒。口腔内的温度很高，湿热的空间包裹着满是欲望的硬棒将快感推送到了失去理智的边缘。安迷修的脸比刚才还要红了，他被雷狮含住的刹那差点摁着雷狮的脑袋，逼着他快点吞吐了。雷狮两手按摩着硬物根部，吞吐着嘴里的异物舌头还在努力地舔舐着。越来越空虚的感觉折磨得雷狮紧皱着眉宇、趴着的炽热身子在地上不适的扭动。握着安迷修的手开始剧烈的颤抖，吞吐时发出的呻吟带上了明显的哭腔。雷狮也不知道为何今天会这么收不住情绪，发了情的Omega内心的防线难道也如此好攻破吗？滚烫的眼泪滴在棒身上引得主人直颤抖，雷狮带喘的哭腔愈发剧烈。他像是因为太过痛苦被折磨哭的又像是被安迷修给气的。安迷修有些不知所措，雷狮弄得他心里像是被猫抓一般愈发痒了。下身还在吞吐的人大概是因为没有力气所以并不能满足安迷修，但他的每一个动作都能成功刺激得安迷修越发想要。雷狮越来越难受，他甚至快没有力气用手去握那根同样炽热的硬棒了。抬头快要虚脱般看向安迷修，含在嘴里的柱头被舌头舔舐，他眯起红肿的眼眸身子已经因为过剩的情欲被折磨到在地上小幅度翻滚。

“雷狮，别这样了......”安迷修别过头去握住了雷狮的手腕，他受不了雷狮这样。强忍着那份冲动，安迷修的声音也开始发颤他也快坚持不住了，“你现在这样，不可能......不可能帮到我。”

雷狮终于松了口，他急促的喘息带上了尖锐的呻吟声直击安迷修的心。冷笑了声全身跟着颤抖，雷狮知道自己下身已经全湿了甚至还沾染在了地上。盯着安迷修的眸内已没了怒火，雷狮开口了，他的声音哑得吓人，“那你还在，忍什么？”说着，他像是用全身在挣扎般挣脱了安迷修的手。再次含住那根尖端泛白的器官。安迷修的低喘声弄得雷狮近乎失守，极度空虚的后穴涌出更多淫水像是在宣泄不满。喉咙内开始发出难以忍受痛苦的呢喃呻吟，雷狮有意识的缩着身子又强迫自己舒展。安迷修再也忍不住了，雷狮的每一个动作都像是在用一根狗尾巴草在他失去理智的边缘来回轻扫一般，磨得他全线崩溃。安迷修突然用手粗鲁地一把摁住了雷狮的脑袋，在听到雷狮一声沉闷的反抗声后不顾一切地摁着他的脑袋在口腔内猛烈抽插。更多的眼泪从框内流出，每一次用力的进攻柱头都会狠狠撞击雷狮的喉咙口令他无法忍受。被安迷修折磨到干呕但又在下一次撞击时被强行忍了回去。雷狮握紧着的拳在剧烈颤抖，他在用最后的力气忍受已经无法承受的痛苦。咸腥的精华射满了他的口腔，他被安迷修松开后艰难地咽下嘴里的东西开始剧烈的咳嗽。安迷修被吓坏了，他回神之后看到痛苦地缩身在地上挣扎的雷狮，心慌到不知所措。

“对，对不起！我这就带你——”

“不......用。”

伸出的手被雷狮拍掉了，紫眸内的光晕被连翻的折磨打击得微弱不堪。雷狮攥着旁边的扶手颤颤巍巍地站起来了。两腿间的潮湿明显至极，安迷修清清楚楚地看见那股泥泞还在往下淌，从雷狮的裤脚处顺着他裸露在外的脚踝滴下。狼狈到不行，被他折磨得生不如死。

“安迷修，你不用多想什么。”雷狮弯着腰勉强往前走，他开了门任凭身下的脏水一滴一滴滴在他走过的路上，“从此以后，我们没有任何瓜葛了。”

器材室的门被关上了，亮光被门隔挡室内瞬间变得漆黑无比。安迷修坐在地上两手抓住自己的头皮深深抽了口气，他的气息在颤抖，颤抖到隐约带出了哭腔。

从那天开始，安迷修就再也没见到过雷狮了。

他转学走了，甚至连一句道别的话都没和安迷修说。

安迷修是在整理学生个人档案的时候看见的，雷狮的那份上面印着“转学”二字，鲜红而又触目惊心。安迷修先是愣了片刻，下一秒他呢喃着失语道：

“雷狮......布伦达。”

转眼弹指一瞬，五年后的一个午后安迷修拉着行李箱离开了大学。他站在大学门口看着熟悉到不能再熟悉的校园内心充满了不舍。转身的刹那，高中时戴着星星头巾的少年又一次闪现在了他的脑海里。瞳孔微缩，心里的涟漪再度泛开，安迷修垂眸轻轻叹了口气。五年了，这个叫雷狮的少年就像是消失了一般再也没有出现过。那三年的相处，雷狮就像是从安迷修的世界路过一样，路过了便再不回头。安迷修甚至不知道高考雷狮考得怎么样、在哪一所大学读的，在那之后安迷修尝试了各种方法找寻雷狮的下落，但最后全部都是无用功。雷狮走的那天起，安迷修的梦里经常会出现一双像紫水晶般的眸子。在梦里看着他，炯炯有神坚定而又勾魂。他开始做春梦，无数次醒来裤子被弄脏。梦中的做爱像是拥有着实感，他抱着下身的人仿佛能感觉到那人里面的温度。他能听见雷狮的喘息、呻吟，甚至高亢的尖音。可每每做到最后想要标记时，安迷修总是会醒，他睁开眼睛望着天花板总会愣愣地出神。

因为他不曾拥有过这段回忆，就连梦里都没有成功过一次。

安迷修被这梦折磨了五年。雷狮消失之后，安迷修便发现自己已经无可救药地爱上了这个人，他在后悔又在自责。后悔他发现的太晚，自责那时给雷狮留下的痛苦太多。安迷修希望去挽回，这么久过去了他一直还在爱着雷狮。可他清楚这辈子再想相遇太难太难，说不定再碰到时雷狮已经有了自己的Alpha。安迷修一想到这心里便会一阵抽痛，他不想看见自己心爱的人被其他Alpha占有，可他却只能看着束手无策。

“怎么了，毕业了就这么伤感？”同班生凯莉拍了拍安迷修的肩膀，她脖子上的保护环很是明显。身上的气味掺杂着Alpha的气息，她是个已经被标记的Omega。安迷修侧头苦笑着冲凯莉点了点头就当是打了招呼，他和凯莉的关系很好，和她的Alpha关系也不差。安莉洁和凯莉都是知道他的心结的，这些年也没少帮安迷修寻找可就是没有半点消息。凯莉看出了安迷修的心思，这四年她没少见过这样的眼神。在安迷修眼前打了个响指将人惊醒，凯莉笑眯眯道：“晚上同学聚会去酒吧，难得去放松一下我相信班长大人应该不会再拒绝了吧？”

安迷修愣了片刻，苦笑道：“毕业聚餐，我当然会去。”

视线一直落在凯莉脖颈处的保护环上一刻也不曾离开，安迷修又一次出神，他开始沉浸在自己的幻想中却又再度回归现实，苦笑着摇了摇头。

当晚，一群大学生浩浩荡荡地来到了酒吧。他们在迪台上放开地舞着、跳着，空酒瓶扔得到处都是，灯红酒绿的环境吵得安迷修头疼。酒吧里的声音大到快要穿透耳膜，灯光强烈的闪烁弄得安迷修眼睛都花了。这里混杂着很多Alpha和Omega信息素的气味，各种不同的味道混杂在一起安迷修闻着除了难受没有别的感受。他开始给自己灌酒，想要消除心里的难受和感官上的痛苦。从不喝酒的他不胜酒力很快就被酒精浸泡得有些醉了，安迷修趴在桌上半眯着眼睛，他仿佛又一次看见了记忆中的少年。

带着危险保护刺的奶香味，熟悉到不能再熟悉的甜腻味。

安迷修倏地站起了身，这股味道他已经五年没有闻到过了。是雷狮信息素的味道绝对没错，绝对不会有错。激动到兴奋的心情令心跳加快，安迷修顺着气味找寻着，他在酒吧的角落里终于看见了他五年来一直在找寻的人。

只是那一刻，怒火涌上心头。

雷狮坐在沙发上脸微微泛着红，他的周围坐了两个上来搭讪的Alpha。一直以来戴在头上的头巾被人拿下一头缠在了雷狮的手腕上。和五年前的稚嫩不同，雷狮现在看上去更加成熟、五官的轮廓被描得越发精致。那对紫眸却还和五年前一样，坚定而有震慑力。他现在正拿着手上的酒瓶，翘着二郎腿有意地撩拨着周围的两个Alpha。信息素的气味越发浓郁，安迷修闻出了这应该是雷狮快要发情时的气味。周围的两个Alpha被雷狮勾了魂，盯着落在地上的头巾那端，如狼似虎般想把这诱人的美味牵回家慢慢享用。在床上细细品味、像千层蛋糕上倒下点睛的粘稠蜂蜜，一层层渗透，细密的黏液钻进蛋糕的每一处间隙，诱人至极。雷狮也不避讳其他Alpha对他的倾心，但他似乎也在有意无意的推搡。安迷修彻底火了，腿不受控制地迈开上去抓住了雷狮绑着头巾的手腕，他发出的敌意信息素吓得周围的两个Alpha赶紧离开了。那股恶意的气息像是在宣告着占有的主权，安迷修低头怒瞪着雷狮，他的肩膀都在跟着气息上下动着。

雷狮抬头看着安迷修有些愣住了，这个和五年前相比发生了些许变化的容貌让他感到既熟悉又陌生。五年前的事历历在目，心里说不出的复杂令雷狮无所适从。深吸着周围熟悉的青草气息，那股爱意与浓浓的醋劲瞬间让心里的复杂化为乌有。嘴角的弧度意味不明，雷狮甩开了安迷修的手故意将头巾的那端绑在了安迷修的手腕上。食指钩住安迷修的下颚，雷狮眯着眼睛假装带着醉意笑道：“怎么，你也想和我一起玩吗？之前没见过你，是新来的？”

“雷狮你，不记得我了吗？”安迷修没有反抗，他气愤地盯着雷狮尽量控制自己的情绪，“你怎么沦落成这样了？”

“还知道我的名字？很遗憾，我并不记得你。”雷狮冷笑了一声收回了手，他顺手拿起桌上的酒递给了安迷修一瓶。用手拉着头巾扯了扯，雷狮熟练地暗示安迷修让他坐下。安迷修也没拒绝，他接过酒坐在了雷狮的旁边。雷狮伸手让两瓶相碰后自己先喝了口，他歪着脑袋盯着安迷修看了又看，最后发笑，“头一次有人敢和我这么说话，要不今晚我陪陪你？”假装谄媚的Omega头一次主动起身跨坐在了Alpha的身上，他表现得非常熟练，熟练到让安迷修气到发慌。快要发情时的气息将安迷修包裹，雷狮抚摸着安迷修的侧脸俯身轻舔其耳尖。他感觉到安迷修瞬间就硬了，起反应的部位正好顶在了雷狮大腿根部，坏心眼的Omega又坏心眼地磨了磨，“我快发情了，和我做肯定很爽。”呼出的热气带着情热，耳语声像是带着魔力一下抓住了安迷修的心。安迷修皱起了眉，他缓缓地用手卷着连接两人的头巾心情无比复杂。

他并不是这家酒吧谄媚拉客的下贱Omega，高中毕业后雷狮考上了重点大学学习依旧很好。唯一变了的是他爱上了喝酒，脑海内那股情动怎么也忘不了。说好的再无瓜葛看上去也像是屁话一样从未被实现。雷狮这五年来一直靠抑制剂过活，课业做完了就经常来这家酒吧喝酒发泄情绪。他生的太过好看，好看到只要一进酒吧就会有Alpha甚至是Omega前来搭讪。所以雷狮每次都坐在这个角落，自己一人喝着闷酒，喝得烂醉再给卡米尔打电话让他接自己回学校。从未和任何Alpha发生过关系，雷狮只觉得他周围的Alpha气味令他反胃。唯独那股青草味，他一直在留恋着。知道这辈子大概没法再拥有，但雷狮宁可抱着这份模糊的感觉用抑制剂活一辈子。他其实从没恨过安迷修，转学只是因为他不想再被这白痴给气到。才心一狠干脆断了联系。五年里，每每发情他都缩在床上满脑子幻想着安迷修。想让安迷修抚摸他的全身，想让安迷修进入他的身体。抑制剂用的再多也无法阻断这份欲望，一次次的弄湿床单，一次次从淫靡的梦境中醒来。雷狮曾受不了这样空虚的感觉，他试着在酒吧接触了几个Alpha但都无法接受。今天坐在酒吧里，雷狮还在因为提前的发情期烦恼。过来搭讪的Alpha无耻地用信息素压制着他，雷狮本已经被压得浑身难受想要出手，却不想碰上了五年来一直在思念的某人。

雷狮刚才被安迷修抓住的那一刹那还以为是自己醉了产生了幻觉。那股吃醋了的信息素香气让雷狮瞬间感到兴奋，太过了解安迷修的他一下便明白了这五年来安迷修是如何度过的。只是雷狮不愿意就这么放过安迷修，他一定要折磨他几回才肯罢休。

“你一直，都在干这种勾当吗？”安迷修突然伸手握住了雷狮的手腕却被雷狮反手压制了。故意握着安迷修的手让他抚摸自己的脸，就像五年前那样雷狮张嘴含住了安迷修的食指，他勾引的极其明显，完全不同当年那般稚嫩的冲动。牙齿轻触着口腔内被浸湿的手指指节，舌头仔细裹着指尖认真感受着指腹的印纹。他眯着眼睛撩拨着看着安迷修，松口后银线从指尖粘连至嘴角，扯断后消失不见。雷狮故意又往前坐了坐，他冲安迷修笑道：“什么勾当？我并没有要你的钱。在酒吧里寻欢作乐不是很正常的事吗？只不过是我看上了你的脸你的身材，想在发情的时候爽一下罢了。你呢？是和Omega做多了所以也不在意了？是个Alpha都喜欢找发情的Omega做爱，你会觉得很爽。”

“我并没有做过我也不想。”安迷修低吼了声，他快被雷狮气炸了，“告诉我，你这么勾引了多少Alpha？”

“我们第一次见面，占有欲就这么强吗？”雷狮反倒笑了，他捧着安迷修的脸故作轻浮，“只要我想爽，任何Alpha都可以。你感觉到了没，被你顶得我都湿了。”他故意用臀缝蹭了蹭安迷修的膝盖，虽说被安迷修撩得有反应了确实不假，但雷狮为了气安迷修这点情欲还是能忍得住的。身体暖暖的感觉催红了雷狮的脸颊，他靠近安迷修，近乎就要吻上他的唇，“我好难受，帮帮我怎么样？”

安迷修彻底火了，下意识伸手掐住了雷狮的脖子，那对绿眸内闪过从未有的愤怒。雷狮被安迷修掐得皱眉轻咳了两声，但他并没有反抗只是笑着等待下文。“告诉我，你到底和多少Alpha这样做过？”语气中的冰冷直击灵魂，安迷修抬眼盯着雷狮眸内的怒气让雷狮都有些动摇了。

“数不清，我一直待在这家酒吧。”雷狮抬眸无所谓地笑道：“我是Omega，发了情难受了自然要去找人爽一爽。怎么，你过来撩我撩到我发了情还这么义正言辞？你喝醉了，就当是我们互帮互助，我会让你舒服的你也别在这继续折磨我了。”

安迷修听后无奈地叹了口气，他松开了雷狮并拿起了桌上的酒将之一饮而尽。雷狮撑着沙发干咳了两声，安迷修给的力气太大他刚才被掐得差点喘不上起来。被催化的情欲已经逐渐升温，雷狮今天本也没想就这么快和安迷修上床但没想到身体的反应如此强烈。从口袋里拿出备用的抑制剂，雷狮当着安迷修的面将针尖刺入了自己的手臂。他的喘息急促，身上的温度也越来越高。下身的穴口被安迷修弄得已经泥泞不堪，雷狮有些烦躁地磨蹭了两下大腿，他最烦这种黏糊糊的感觉了。

“不想做就算了，我去找其他Alpha。”雷狮的脸泛着潮红，他抓起酒瓶又喝了两口后起身就要走，“我可不想忍着，也不想在这和一个醉鬼浪费时间。”

“可我不想你再和其他Alpha做了。”安迷修拉住了雷狮的手腕，雷狮此时一点力气也没有，他被安迷修一拉很轻易地就被这股力拉坐回沙发上。“那你到底想要怎样？我说安......我们之前不认识吧？你凭什么管我和谁做，既然不想和我做爽一发那就滚。”雷狮收回了笑容，“你喝醉了，等醒了再来找我吧。只要我明天不注射还是会感觉难受，还在这个位置如果你不来我就和其他Alpha走了。”

“就算我标记你也没关系吗？”

“临时可以，我不喜欢永久标记。”雷狮耸耸肩，“我心里有喜欢的人，标记还是算了。”

安迷修的心像是被巨石压下般难受到透不过气，他好想问雷狮那人是谁但却始终问不出口。雷狮将绑着两人的头巾解下重新绑回到了头上，他起身叹了口气便走了。安迷修看着雷狮的背影，意识终于沉沦在了酒精的侵袭之中。

第二天雷狮如约在这里等着安迷修，但安迷修却始终未来。

第三天依旧未见人影。

第四天，雷狮依旧坐在酒吧的角落等着安迷修。他拿着酒杯看上去一点也不着急甚至很是从容，今天是他发情的最后一天可他却用药将日期延长了。终于在深夜，安迷修脸颊微红的出现在了雷狮面前。他的喘息有些急促，甚至炽热。雷狮发笑，他就知道是因为这个原因。

“这位先生，你好像在易感期。”雷狮表现得像个接客熟练的业界人士一般，起身环住了安迷修的脖子。被呼出的热气刺激到了神经，用药延期的发情带动着身体体温直线上升。安迷修一惊，他推开雷狮有些慌了，“你不是应该......”

“这次不太正常，但不碍事。”雷狮微喘了几声，他牵起安迷修的手并放在了自己的腰上。敏感的地方被触摸，雷狮别过头去轻声呻吟着像是故意的。又抬头用带着绯红的脸盯着安迷修，雷狮撩拨着他压眸笑道：“让我舒服一下怎么样？我也会让你爽的。”雷狮暗暗佩服自己的模仿能力，只是见别的Omega这样勾引过人就能模仿得像模像样。其实这些从未说过的荤话雷狮第一次开口也觉得很羞耻。可为了气安迷修，雷狮还是装作游刃有余的样子努力迎合。他只是觉得这样捉弄安迷修很有趣，也是为了达到自己的目的而故意为之。

“好，我让你舒服。”安迷修硬着头皮搭了雷狮的荤话，他可是比雷狮还要不擅长这方面的人，“开房还是去我家？”

“去你家吧，还方便点。”雷狮用指腹抹着安迷修的唇，他眯着眼睛笑道：“我不喜欢戴套做，只要别标记我就行。事后我会去吃避孕药的你不用担心。只是——”雷狮故意将身体的全部重量压在了安迷修的身上，膝盖发着颤他皱起眉看上去情况很不妙“我走不动了，扶我一把。”

易感期的Alpha扶着发了情的Omega回到了出租的公寓内，还没等关门Alpha就忍不住紧抱住怀里的人狠狠吻上了他的唇。像是亲吻又像是在撕咬，安迷修吻得用力甚至咬破了雷狮的嘴。雷狮用舌头舔去嘴角的血珠，血腥味在口腔内晕开他拉着安迷修的手并将它放在了自己的裤链上。安迷修没忍住一把扯下并将手伸进了雷狮的内裤里，手忙脚乱的把鞋给脱了，他握着黏湿的器官上下套着。从未被别人触碰过的身体敏感到惊人，雷狮忍都忍不住才没几下就已经射在了安迷修的手上。安迷修有些发愣但他并没有发问。发情时的空虚不会因为前面的释放得到满足，雷狮感觉后穴越发的空虚难耐，他有意夹紧后磨蹭着两腿一副快要忍不了的样子冲安迷修道：“快点，直接进来。”

安迷修已经把雷狮的裤子给脱光了，剩下的一件薄薄的紧身上衣也被安迷修拉到了胸口。两颗涨红的樱粒被安迷修捏得挺立涨痛，下身的后穴留下了更多淫水弄得地上都是。雷狮被安迷修摁在地上硌得生疼，“安你......等，你别把气......唔！”

释放出的信息素压倒性地牵制住了雷狮，他再想说些什么一开口也只能是支离破碎的喘声。安迷修摸出自己硬得发疼的性器，用尖端磨蹭着穴口故意不急着进入。身下的人被折磨得在地上小幅翻滚，他攥着安迷修衣服的下摆难受得出了一身汗。穴口在不停地扩张收缩，像是早已饿得嗷嗷直叫的野兽正在贪婪地寻觅食物。猎物就在面前肆意撩拨，野兽不停地分泌唾液垂涎至极。粘稠的淫水漫得到处都是，雷狮原本微弱的轻哼声开始变得频繁、高亢。他被安迷修磨得失了神，在破碎的喘息中偶尔发出几声让安迷修快点进入的要求。

“雷狮，我要你求我。”安迷修仅将自己的下身放入了一半，得不到满足的穴口分泌出了更多的欲望。后道紧缩吸住了进入的异物，安迷修明显感觉到了雷狮强烈的欲意。内部的温度高得惊人，这并不是Omega发情时该有的温度。“雷狮，我知道你还记得我。知道我这两天易感期的人没有几个，你为什么假装不认识？”一手伸上去想要绕过脖子触碰后颈的腺体，雷狮紧皱着眉痛苦的呻吟着扭过头去试图阻止安迷修的动作。可他的反抗现在看来力道更像是在撒娇，安迷修轻而易举的绕过触碰到了Omega最敏感的地方。雷狮的瞳孔骤然紧缩，他开始拼命晃动身体缓解更加强烈的情欲。安迷修用两指摁着那处凸起的腺体，每摁一下他都能听到雷狮再也无法忍受的哼哼声，“求我，我就满足你。”

“安......”雷狮的胸口剧烈的起伏着，他像虚脱了般别过头去好不容易挤出一句话，“安迷修，你，做梦......就算你折磨死我，我也，绝对不可能...哈啊——别，碰......”

“可你的样子看上去已经撑不住了。”安迷修也不知道自己是什么毛病，一旦进入易感期他就会变得特别坏心眼。像是猫咪一定要先把猎物玩弄至死后再美美享用一样，他现在看着雷狮这幅模样更加有感觉了，“我是不着急，易感期可比不上发情期难受。”

“想不到你，五年后还学坏了。”雷狮也不示弱，虽然确实是像安迷修所言那样但他依然断断续续道：“还是说，你易感期，的时候......哈啊......有玩弄，猎物的习惯？”

安迷修脸一红，瞬间被抓包的感觉让他立马变得手足无措。雷狮抬眼无奈一笑，他就说以安迷修的性子想做坏人还早一百年呢。趁着安迷修出神的空当，雷狮缓过一口气起身环住了安迷修的脖子。在体内一半的硬物在移动中挺进顶到了深处最敏感的腔口，雷狮猛地一颤他下意识的顶胯，更加酥麻的感觉袭来舒服得他腰瞬间软了。“哈......像你这样的，我见多了。”他抓着安迷修的衣领才不至于滑下去，被安迷修这么了半天好不容易爽了一下他才不肯罢休。第一次被进入的身体敏感到不行，只要体内的硬物稍微挪动就足以引得雷狮发出低吟。可安迷修听了雷狮的话突然回神了，他压低声音严肃道：“所以你到底和多少人......多少人做过！”

“有什么话你就不能，做完再说？！”雷狮急躁地咋舌，“你还是Alpha吗，是不是第一次和人做你都感觉不出来？”

“可，可我也没做过啊......我也不知道你试不试......”

“你再不动手，我就去打抑制剂了。”

雷狮终于受不了了，因为用特殊的药拖着发情期的原因，他现在欲火焚身难受到不行。雷狮也不知道是不是他用量过了，导致他现在感觉身体的温度比平常来得还要高。“安迷修，你再不唔——！”

突然的进入刺激得雷狮挺起了腰，他无意识地张开了嘴有些失神地抓着安迷修的衣服喉咙口发出了细小的哼鸣。安迷修开始运动，玩弄猎物的心理愈发强烈，他的速度很快而且每一次都是整根进出。每一次狠狠得顶到最深处的细缝又整根抽出再次顶入，太强烈的快感似乎比刚才还要折磨人。雷狮被安迷修折磨得连喘息声都没了，他用两腿勾住了安迷修的腰每被狠狠地顶一下都会发出一声颤抖的尖音。安迷修听得越来越兴奋，他愈发用力以至于最深处的大门都快被他顶开了。来回折腾了几番，雷狮前后一起高潮。高潮中的后穴神经跳动紧实地夹紧了安迷修的性器，安迷修皱眉一抖有些不自在道：“雷狮你先别动。”沉浸在高潮的余波中的雷狮此时双眸有些失神，他的脸颊潮红着，嘴巴微微张开还在小声的喘息。

缓过来的安迷修轻舒了口气，他拽着雷狮的胳膊将他摁在了地上。雷狮吃痛地闷哼了声，他想挣扎却没有任何反抗的力气。Alpha发出浓郁的信息素压制住了Omega，太过的快感折磨得雷狮难忍得在地上扭动着腰。眼角瞬间红了，生理性泪水溢出落在了地板上。雷狮的喘息支离破碎，他的喘嗔声带上了明显的哭腔。“安......慢点，我受不——哈啊......”深处最后一道大门马上就要被安迷修撞开，雷狮有些慌神，虽然是在计划之中但第一次被人侵犯了最危险的地方，他的心里还是怕的。“别......安迷修，别......”

“快告诉我，你和多少人做过。”安迷修不管身下人如何呻吟，他知道雷狮被自己折磨得不轻。比普通发情时来得还要不适，雷狮挣扎着想要合拢腿却被安迷修再次掰开。体内的热度快要把雷狮烤化了，他知道这是用药的副作用却不能和安迷修坦白。快感近乎将他包裹，他似乎被罩在了一个密闭的玻璃罩里。安迷修的声音听上去已经朦胧，呼吸困难但又刺激到不行。他只能发出断断续续的喘息声来回答安迷修，咬着自己的手背，雷狮紧闭着眸子侧头将脸埋了下去。雪白的后颈暴露在外露出那处最为敏感的凸起，安迷修在下身运动的同时俯身吻住了雷狮的腺体，他凑近通红的尖耳朵嘘声道：“告诉我，布伦达。”

雷狮的瞳孔骤缩，咬着手背的嘴再次发出沉闷的呻吟声。听到布伦达三个字，雷狮的脸唰的一下比之前还要红了。身体的全部神经像是被狠狠刺激了一般，一阵强烈的酥麻令雷狮再度喘出了声。安迷修低喘着，他压眸盯着腺体最终还是一口咬了下去。一阵剧痛袭来疼得雷狮勾起了脚趾，指节泛白到分明全身开始颤抖。注入的Alpha与之融合，紧绷的神经放松的刹那下身一直在强守着的门被异物冲开。雷狮瞪大眼睛挣扎着发出高亢的喘息，安迷修的开始向更深处挺进，生殖腔内的温度很高他差点在进去的刹那就交代了出去。雷狮的体温高的惊人，安迷修突然回过神来伸手摸了摸雷狮的额头，“雷狮你......怎么发烧了？”

“做完，安......”雷狮想叫安迷修的名字嗓子却哑得说不出话了，一直停滞在生殖腔内的性器开始一圈圈胀大。安迷修被吓了一跳，刚想抽出去却被雷狮制止了，“别出去，标记我。”沙哑的声音听上去更加色情，雷狮眯着眼睛盯着安迷修已经没多少力气再去反抗。第一次做就如此刺激，被进入的感觉爽是很爽但雷狮实在是不爽被安迷修如此玩弄的感觉。安迷修尴尬地咳了两声，看着身下被自己折磨到虚脱的人他有些不好意思道：“雷狮你还好吧？”

雷狮没有回答安迷修，他本能地抬起腰顶胯渴望得到更多的快感。硬物根部与穴口接连的地方还在渗水，安迷修现在每动一下都能听见羞耻的水声。他又小幅度地抽插了几下成功锁在了生殖腔内，安迷修惊了，他慌忙地想要抽出却吃痛地弯下了腰。

“嘶......别动，做成结的时候动会很痛的。”雷狮这边也疼得缩起了身子，他躺在地上像刚从水里捞出来的一样刘海都湿透了，“射在里面就行了。”

“可是，这是永久......”

“我乐意。”

雷狮三个字彻底堵住了安迷修的嘴，安迷修低着头再度抖了抖身子射出了积攒已久的精华。生殖腔内被黏液填满，雷狮有种说不出的感觉，虽不难受但是很奇怪。永久标记稀里糊涂的完成了，Omega这辈子便成了Alpha的人。安迷修的神情越来越不对，他皱着眉拔出了性器坐在地上越发郁闷。

“怎么了？”雷狮这边算是缓不过来了。情潮渐渐褪去，但被安迷修折磨到酸疼的身体却需要好几天才能完全好起来。身体的免疫系统在与药物抵抗下产生了副作用，雷狮现在依旧感觉自己全身发热、脑袋晕乎乎的一点也不清醒。看着安迷修，他隐约猜到了什么便轻声道：“没和任何人做过。”

“什么？”安迷修一愣，他缓缓抬头看向了雷狮。

“八年，我就没变过。”雷狮突然笑了，他用手遮住了红肿的眸子哑声道：“你以为我喜欢的人，是谁？”

“可你不是，讨厌我吗？”

“我可从来没说过。说起来，你能不能有点良心？就不能把你刚折磨完的人给扶起来吗？” 

雷狮叹气，在被安迷修笨手笨脚地揽在怀里后，他趴在Alpha的肩上疲惫地闭上了眼睛，“我还以为你一直讨厌我。”

“怎么会！我这五年一直都在找你。”安迷修立马解释道，“我......其实很后悔，是我太晚明白自己的心意了。”

“话说，你是怎么知道我叫布伦达的？”雷狮突然想到了另一件事，“我好像从没和任何人说过。”

“我是在整理学生档案的时候看见的......”安迷修苦笑道：“你的名字还真复杂。”

“白痴。”雷狮发笑。

“我抱你去洗澡，然后乖乖把退烧药给吃了。”

“嗯。”

安迷修抱起累得虚脱的雷狮，接下来便是无言的对话。

第二天，雷狮消失了。

一条消息、一句话也没留。再一次音信全无。安迷修像疯了一样开始找寻雷狮的下落，他几乎每天都到那家酒吧去找雷狮可不管到哪都没有雷狮的消息。他开始害怕，害怕雷狮又像五年前一样再次离开他。安迷修标记雷狮的那次，他甚至没有正经的吻过雷狮的唇。只是硬生生为了发泄不满撕咬着，那不曾是一次初吻。一句喜欢也没有说一句告白也不曾有，就这样标记了雷狮，甚至还让被标记的Omega再次消失在了他的视线里。一个月过去了，安迷修恍恍惚惚整日在那家酒吧里喝闷酒。生的好看的人总归是万众瞩目的焦点，每每他坐下都会有人上前搭讪。

但他散发的敌意信息素，又把所有人给吓跑了。

凯莉和安莉洁安慰了他无数回，可安迷修总也没法接受雷狮不在身边的感觉。他标记他了，Omega这辈子便是他的了。Alpha的占有欲极强，这便是他们最不能忍受的。一有空就出去满世界寻找雷狮，找累了就回到酒吧喝起闷酒。这一个月，安迷修不知道有多少次是宿醉的。头疼欲裂，胃里翻江倒海。沉沦于酒精时心里感觉不到任何撕裂的痛苦，可醒来后那人却依旧不在。

安迷修病了，是相思病。浑浑噩噩的日子过得昏天黑地，他也不知道这一个月到底是如何渡过的。那在黑暗里拼命找寻出口，内心的恐惧被无尽的黑暗吞噬，他无助地呼喊却得不到任何回应。

直到那天，有人打破了这场恐怖的噩梦。

“雷狮......”这一天，他又喝醉了。看着桌上的酒瓶，安迷修扶额苦笑出了声。灯红酒绿的世界他终究习惯不来，但在痛苦的时候宿醉，却能很好的逃避一切。

“我在。”

“为什么要再次离......雷狮！？”

安迷修瞬间被吓到醒，面前熟悉的人还在冲他发笑，安迷修甚至不知道现在是梦境还是现实。掐了把自己的脸，安迷修冲雷狮眨了眨眼睛眼泪突然从眼眶内涌出。他哭着抱住了面前的人，倒把雷狮给吓了一跳，“雷狮真的是你！别再离开我了，我......我喜欢你，真的！我没有说谎，我......我再也不在你发情的时候折磨你了，我以后一定好好让你舒服，一定......”

“够了你个白痴，你不嫌丢人吗？！”雷狮的脸都要被安迷修丢尽了，他捂住了还在大声嚷嚷的嘴无语道：“这句话要是你在五年前说，我就不至于走了。”他本就不想再度离开安迷修，消失的这一个月雷狮只是想探探安迷修的心。还有就是......

“对不起......”安迷修像犯错的孩子一般委屈地低下了头，“那，能不能不要再离开我？我一定，一定好好对你......”

“来不及了安迷修。”

“雷狮......”

雷狮突然噗嗤一声笑了，看着醉酒的安迷修他本想绷住的严肃表情瞬间破功。安迷修被雷狮吓了一跳，他糊里糊涂道：“怎么了......？”

“只对我一个人好可能还不够。”雷狮一把扯住安迷修的领带，他主动上前吻住了他的唇。两人的初吻终于在这一刻落在了对方的唇上，那股香甜的气味混合着咸湿的眼泪一同交合在缠绵的舌上，撩拨人心。雷狮松了口，他看着一脸迷茫的安迷修笑道：“一句话，娶不娶我？”

“什......”

“我怀孕了。”

两年后的夏日，骄阳似火。将近四十度的空气快要把人给烤化了，路旁的花草蔫得发卷却无法阻挡小家伙银铃般的笑声。开着空调的房间还算凉爽，溢出的冷气把阳台都给冷却下来了不少。二楼阳台上的人怀抱着一岁大点的孩子眺望着远处似乎在等待什么。怀里的女孩已经会叫妈妈了，稚嫩的声音像是被天使亲吻过一般，天真而又充满活力。她抓着Omega的星星头巾，抬头冲他咯咯笑着。Omega将女孩又往上抱了抱，突然他的眼眸中闪过一丝亮光。冲着楼下满头是汗、抱着整包尿不湿往楼道里跑的Alpha，他笑着开口喊道：“安迷修，你女儿想你了。”

楼下的人停下脚步喘着粗气抬头朝阳台望去。看着此生他最爱的两人，想着这十年来发生的种种。爱了十年，思念了十年。他不知道这一切究竟是不是真实的。烈日烤得空气变了形，就像十年前开学的那天一样让人感觉如同虚幻。

十年前，两人在高中相遇。

十年后，他抱着孩子等着他回家。

“我看是你想我了吧。”

“少贫嘴，快上来。”

脖颈处保护环的正中，明晃晃地刻着“alr”。

雷狮发笑，他抬眸冲安迷修喊道：“再不上来，就不想你了。”

是安迷修爱着雷狮的意思。

在爱你的那十年里，每一天都是初遇时的那份怦然心动。

End


End file.
